<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Million Chances by baekmanwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889670">A Million Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmanwon/pseuds/baekmanwon'>baekmanwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>93 liners are doctors, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amphitrite - Freeform, F/M, First AU so bear with me, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, M/M, Minhyuk as Dior, Other, Poseidon - Freeform, Reincarnation, kihyun as yeojoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmanwon/pseuds/baekmanwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amphitrite have had enough with Poseidon's antiques. By antiques, she meant her husband cheating habit. Did Poseidon really love her? The question jumbled around in her head. Because this time, it really broke her heart. She does not know whether she can forgive her husband this time. She wants an out. And if Poseidon really loves her like how he tells her all the time, Amphitrite needs proof.</p><p>Yeojoo was never fond of water reservoir. Be it sea, lake, river, or even the kid's swimming pool. She says it's because she can't swim. Truth is, every time she found herself near a water bank, flashes of imagination of her drowning and sucked underwater suffocates her.</p><p>Son Hyunwoo, Olympic gold medalist and two times world champion swimmer, moved to a new house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Million Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is finally turning yellow marking the end of the day, or finally, the end of this festival. <em> Panathenaea </em>, or all-Athenian festival, the grandest festival among all, lasting a whole 10 days. The Athenians are celebrating the Gods’ great win against the Giants. Upon the victorious battle against the Giants, Athena and Poseidon held a contest on who would become the city’s divine patron deity of Athens. Athena won, but the festivals are still observed to celebrate both Gods, Athena and Poseidon.</p><p>The leagues have finished, and the feast is starting. The poleis are coming forth, offering their first fruits, and cattle to the deities. In the center of the crowd, a performance is happening. People are singing and dancing, some are even kissing, expressing their gratefulness and happiness the festival symbolizes.</p><p>Athena, being the patron deity of Athens and the sole reason this festival is being held, is definitely enjoying herself from all the praises the poleis endlessly chanting. She is accompanied with her lovely priestesses, one that is strikingly beautiful. Her golden locks of hair catch the eye of the almighty Poseidon. Poseidon really can’t help himself but to keep stealing glances at the priestess despite his wife Amphitrite is sitting beside him.</p><p>It takes all of Amphitrite patience not to rage to see her husband swaying the priestess in front of her eyes. And so, she left. Crowds are not her things anyway, might as well go back to her chamber, or better the library, and read some poetry. Seeing Amphitrite leave, Poseidon became even bolder trying to charm the priestess.</p><p>Athena may be having fun, but she noticed the situation happening on the side and Amphitrite’s departure. She decided to dismiss this current little affair Poseidon and her priestess because the priestess had made a vow to the goddess that she would swear her life to celibacy and servitude, and she trusted her priestess. A value she always holds to all of her priestess.</p><p>However, Amphitrite has been a good friend to Athena, the ear to all of her war stories, the eye to the Gods’ mischievous, and definitely she spoke to her father, Zeus, on behalf of her mind. Feeling bad, Athena decided to call it a night and went to the library, Amphitrite’s favorite lair in Athens. Amphitrite literally spends hours, even days, in the middle of this festivities and crowds happening in Athens. Library is definitely Amphitrite’s lair.</p><p>“Oh, my love Trity, what do the books have and this city doesn't? You missed the party! Didn’t you see all those corns served? You love corn! You love all land foods more than Atlantis' foods, honestly,” said Athena approaching Amphitrite. Amphitrite never likes the nickname Athena gave. Trity.</p><p>“Oh, for God’s sake, stop calling me Trity,” answered Amphitrite.</p><p>“I am a God, a Goddess to be exact. I say, Trity is, for my sake,” said Athena cheekily.</p><p>Sitting now beside Amphitrite, Athena is laying her head on Amphitrite’s lap. And as usual, Athena started telling her how she is so proud of how her city has flourished and become, all the little stories during the races on the festival she watched, and ugh that one polis that did not look any kind near sincere on the offering they gave today.</p><p>“You should go back to your people Athena. You don’t have to cheer me up. I feel perfect. I don’t need your company,” said Amphitrite while still reading the same line of sentence for the past hour because she couldn’t concentrate. The scenes of her husband flirting with a priestess, in front of her, is taking a toll on Amphitrite.</p><p>“Are you sure? If you’re sure then, OKAY! I shall go back to my people!” said Athena happily standing and leaving the library. The festival is held for her, so it’s only right for her to be at the party.</p><p>Upon her walk from the library, Athena saw something so outrageous. She is raging, beyond furious. Her most beloved and beautiful priestess is with Poseidon, in her temple, doing depraved things.</p><p>“My! My! I didn’t reckon you of being such a vain and foolish girl,” said Athena to the priestess, flaming fire from her eyes.</p><p>“And I could have never imagined you would betray my trust,” added Athena, approaching both the perpetrators, seething.</p><p>“I would never, my Goddess,” answered the priestess, crying.</p><p>“You think you’re beautiful, yes? And you! Why did you do this again and again to Amphitrite?” now staring flames to Poseidon.</p><p>“My Goddess, I would never. You’re the most beautiful one. It’s… I love him,” answered the priestess, still crying.</p><p>“Nonsense! You are not to be my priestess anymore. And even the most beautiful flowers, it withers. But I will make it fade away now and all your loveliness shall be gone forever,” Athena cursed the priestess.</p><p>“And you! Ugh. I would really love to put a curse on you but why Gods can’t be cursed I hate it. I hate it!” said Athena turning her way back and saw Amphitrite standing not far from them.</p><p>Poseidon, realizing the situation walked towards Amphitrite. Poseidon hoped he could tone down her temper. But Amphitrite looks unreadable, her eyes are empty and emotionless. Holding her hands now Poseidon tried to say something, but he knows he couldn’t find any reason to justify his sin.</p><p>“Amphitrite, my love…..,” said Poseidon softly.</p><p>“Not here,” answered Amphitrite walking away from the scene, followed by Poseidon.</p><p>And so, they walked, to a cliff, near the ocean. The sun has set down, and the moon is now shining brightly on the sky and reflected beautifully on the water. The waves are racing each other, on who is the fastest to reach the coastline. Amphitrite closed her eyes and let a long sigh.</p><p>“I didn’t know where I did wrong as your wife. Thus, failed as your queen,” said Amphitrite.</p><p>Poseidon realizes he crossed the line this time, and that he really hurts Amphitrite. Amphitrite always the silent and wise Goddess, he thought would forgive him and dismiss his sin. But now, he’s not so sure if he could get her forgiveness anymore. Even if he got it, it would probably be his only last line.</p><p>“Amphitrite…..,” said Poseidon guiltily.</p><p> “I really shouldn’t have given in. You pursued me relentlessly, you might have forgotten. I know it’s silly but when you came to Atlas, persuading me with the dolphin, I thought it was real. I thought you loved me. And I accepted your proposal despite all the stories the nymphs have been telling me. How naïve,” said Amphitrite. By this time, Poseidon knows it’s best to just stay silent and listen to what his wife wants to say.</p><p>“And I didn’t know where my limit lies before this,”.</p><p>“Amphitrite, I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry. You know how much I love you,” said Poseidon.</p><p>Finally looking back to Poseidon, Amphitrite asked, more to herself. “Do I?”. When Poseidon saw Amphitrite, his heart broke into pieces. Amphitrite looked torn, and hurt, her eyes are saying a thousand cries but not a single tear drops.</p><p>“It’s foolish of me to always expect you to forgive me. But I love you. I can only say I love you. I love you,” said Poseidon reaching out to hold Amphitrite's hand.</p><p>“It is. And it’s foolish of me also shall I fall for the same mistake, not twice, thrice, but hundredth. Now I’m not so sure anymore. Should I just leave, Poseidon?” asked Amphitrite.</p><p>“NO! Your place is next to me, as the queen of the sea, as my wife,”.</p><p>“I really should, shouldn’t I?” asked Amphitrite again one more time. Poseidon stayed silent, thinking this is her Amphitrite letting go of her anger.</p><p>“If that so, I shall go far away from you, from the ocean, from everything else. Until you can convince me you love me. You should fight Poseidon. Fight for my forgiveness, fight for my love. So I can see that you love me, truly. Goodbye my love. So long,” said Amphitrite jumping off the cliff to the ocean.</p><p>Poseidon jumped off the cliff trying to catch Amphitrite, but she disappeared. Amphitrite’s gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s a shitty story. Poseidon is such a jerk,” said Yeojoo upon listening to the end of Poseidon and Amphitrite's love story.</p><p>“I know riiiiighttt!!! I don't know why it has to be Amphitrite who died. It was Poseidon who cheated on her! Some folk legends say, Amphitrite is actually putting a curse on herself, to become a mortal. You know, all these Gods can’t die,” said Dior.</p><p>“This is why I don’t trust men,” said Yeojoo, eyeing Won beside her sipping his ice americano.</p><p>“Excuse me. But yeah, I also don’t trust men,” answered Hyungwon winks at Dior.</p><p>“Ewwwwww go flirt somewhere else. I’ve known too much for it to work on me,” said Dior.</p><p>“And then, what happened to Amphitrite after that?” asked Yeojoo.</p><p>“Well, some believed Amphitrite cursed herself to become mortal. And she died after she jumped off the cliff. But then, she’s not really a mortal in a way? So, the legends said she keeps on reincarnating herself as humans. And some legends also said, she did so that Poseidon couldn’t prove himself the love he promised within a short lifetime a mortal has. It’s like she’d die or aged before Poseidon could ask for her forgiveness. And Poseidon will need to redo everything from zero again in her next life,” said Dior.</p><p>“Smart girl,” said Yeojoo.</p><p>"Dior is probably making this all up inside her little brain," Hyungwon scoffed.</p><p>“Whatever. Anyyyywaaaaaayyyy, Yeojoo. That cute dimple boy friend of yours, you posted on Instagram the other day, is he by any chance siiiingggleeee?” asked Dior changing the topic.</p><p>“Errmm, kind of?” answered Yeojoo.</p><p>“Won’t you introduce him to meeeee? He’s cute!” said Dior.</p><p>“He just had a bad breakup last month,” said Yeojoo.</p><p>“Soooooooo???? I’m a doctor, I heal people. I can definitely heal his broken heart,” said Dior winking.</p><p>“Ugh, I’ll think about it,” answered Yeojoo.</p><p>“Yeaaayyyyyy you know I love youuu,” Dior hugged Yeojoo and continued munching her chocolate bar. Yeojoo didn’t answer and just eat her lunch. And Hyungwon's lunch.</p><p>“Won, why didn’t you finish your salad? Coffee won’t make it, Won. You need actual food, and nutrients. You're a doctor you know better,” said Yeojoo while taking Hyungwon leftover salad.</p><p>“You can have them so stop nagging. I already have one mother at home, I don’t need one in my work,” said Hyungwon.</p><p>“Whatever,”.</p><p>“Remind me again how did you’re friends with such a cutie but never introduce him to us?” asked Dior.</p><p>“Ughh, he’s a friend of my cousin that used to live in my house? He often plays games with my brother also. So yeah, I guess we kinda bonded and are now friends. He likes to play futsal with my brother also,” answered Yeojoo.</p><p>“O shit I got code blue. I need to go,” said Yeojoo, leaving her two bestfriends, running.</p><p>They say, a life as a surgical intern is not a life. Meaning, your life is done, it’s now in your residents’ hands, even worse the attendings. The attendings always aim for neck slice.</p><p>Yeojoo’s mom thought it’s a good idea to let her daughter watch Grey’s Anatomy while she was still in elementary school. At first, she thought she could treat herself for some drama while parenting at the same time. What she didn’t expect is how the drama successfully brainwashed her daughter’s brain, inspired her to change her dream as a drilling engineer, in which she got the inspiration from a classic movie Armageddon (Bruce Willis was the main actor, and happened to be a drilling engineer in the movie), to a doctor or a surgeon to be exact.</p><p>Fast forward to 7 years later, Yeojoo is now a surgery intern in Seoul National University Hospital, a highly competitive, and best surgical internship/residency program in South Korea. Clocking out of 40 hours shift, Yeojoo feels like a zombie. 40 hours shift means 40 hours of no sleep and no bath. She smelled her armpits and yep, definitely that 48 hours claim on her deodorant is just a marketing claim. She initially have a normal 12 hours shift yesterday, then she suddenly needs to cover her fellow intern on call schedule for another 12 hours shift. And then continued with her usual 12 hours shift the next day. So after another 3 hours of charting with an hour of napping in between, she can finally go home, shower, and sleep.</p><p><em> Ugh, yes sleep I need bed </em>.</p><p>Tomorrow is going to be a good day. She is actually looking forward to tomorrow because she got a date road trip with her mother to visit their relatives in Daejeon, for a wedding. Or was it a birthday? She can't remember and she couldn't care less. What she’s so excited about is the road trip! Yeojoo loves driving, so she loves road trip. Plus, it’s a road trip date with only her mom.</p><p>Everything is packed, the car is checked, tires are perfect, so Yeojoo put some sunglasses on her mom before putting on hers and start the engine.</p><p>“Let’s go!” said Yeojoo so excitedly.</p><p>On the road, they sang hundreds of songs. It’s their favorite thing to do, singing. And singing in a car feels like a full-blown karaoke session. If she didn't become a doctor, she'd probably be a singer.</p><p>They laughed. It’s a happy day for Yeojoo. A day off, with her mom, going on a road trip. Perfect.</p><p>They decided to stop at a rest area to have lunch and take breaks. While they were having their lunch, Yeojoo was busy analyzing the food, discussing with her mom on the recipes and the ingredients.</p><p>“I probably will not need to give you half of the house later you’d be probably happy enough if I gave you all of my and grandma's cooking sets. You know, the traditional ones,” Yeojoo’s mom jokingly said.</p><p>“Mother, I would expect you to give them to me! That’s basic, Mom! And of course, if you’re willing to give me half the house also,” laughed Yeojoo.</p><p>“You know, you look the same as your father. Especially if you’re wearing sunglasses, hair pinned bun, driving a car. Exactly his carbon copy. I miss him,”.</p><p>“I miss Dad too,” said Yeojoo. She didn’t have much memories of her dad. Her dad passed away while she was 5 years old.</p><p>“Anyway, let’s go? We’re two-third to our destination and it’s only an hour of drive left,” said Yeojoo.</p><p>They continued the drive a bit more quietly. Yeojoo’s mom fell asleep, probably because of a full stomach post lunch coma, and that karaoke session definitely is tiring. So Yeojoo turned off the radio and focused on only driving.</p><p>Yeojoo is a good driver, she respects driving as high as surgeries. She never got tickets, she follows rules. Rules are there for a reason, not only for her good self but for others also. So when she saw a car jumping through the roadblock from the opposite road, she hit the brakes on time keeping the distance with the car in front of her. What she didn’t expect is the 2nd car flying behind the first car, hitting the car in front of her and flipping and pushing her car to the end of the bridge.</p><p>As if in slow motion, she saw her mom wake up for a second when the airbag blew up in front, before she fainted again after her head hit the side window. Her head is bleeding from her temple and forehead. The car is still moving upside down, tipping by the bridge. Yeojoo couldn’t do anything, the car was still moving, and she just knew that they would fall off the bridge.</p><p>“Mom! Mom! Wake up!! We gotta get out of the car!!” Yeojoo yelled at her mom while also trying to unbuckle her seat belt. The car was drowning, water started to seep into the car.</p><p>“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Yeojoo is still trying to unbuckle her mom’s seatbelt. Now the water is already waist deep.</p><p>“Mom! Wake up!!!,”.</p><p>Yeojoo took a deep breath and went underwater trying to unbuckle her seatbelt. She managed to release her seatbelt, but her mom’s is still stuck. She resurfaced and took another deep breath and finally her mom’s seatbelt was released.</p><p>Now, the car’s door is locked. She tried to open the lock in both the passenger and driver door, but it won’t budge. She tried to kick open the window and now she wished she’d gone to the gym more regularly. She tried the back-seat door, they’re also locked. And she’s been losing oxygen for one whole minute. She's losing energy. She did keep on trying to open the door. In the last seconds of consciousness, she saw the door finally open. She tried to grab her mom’s hand and to get her out of the car, but she got no energy left in her.</p><p><em> I should’ve learned how to swim </em>.</p><p>You know what people say about dying? They say they saw their life moments fly by their eyes. Yeojoo was expecting that experience but she isn’t seeing anything. When she closes her eyes, it feels like she’s going to sleep. Peaceful darkness is engulfing her. Dying is peaceful. She tightened her hold to her mom’s.</p><p>On the other side of the ocean, Poseidon felt Amphitrite presence. <em> She must be in the water </em>, thought Poseidon. He directly commanded the dolphins to look for Amphitrite.</p><p>The dolphins then found Amphitrite drowning in a deep river, unconscious. Upon finding Amphitrite, Poseidon was beyond happy, and of course, concerned, because his Amphitrite is unconscious. He would like to take her back to Atlantis but know better that his Amphitrite does not remember him and is a mortal.</p><p><em> Oh! A mortal! </em> Poseidon thought and directly created an air bubble inside the water to help his Amphitrite breathe. So, he brought Amphitrite to the river side on the surface. He saw Amphitrite’s mom in the car, she died.</p><p>“What do I do, Dolphinus?” asked Poseidon.</p><p>“Human rescue will come in probably half an hour. We should find a wood or something and let Amphitrite floating in the middle of the river, Your Almighty,” answered Dolphinus, Poseidon’s favorite dolphin.</p><p>“Won’t do! My queen will be cold if she’s left floating on the water,” answered Poseidon.</p><p>“The humans will find it weird if they see her, my queen Amphitrite, on the side of the river by herself unconscious, Your Almighty,” answered Dolphinus.</p><p>“Well. Understood. But let’s stay here for more minutes so I can see her peaceful and beautiful face before we leave. So, in this lifetime, my Amphitrite lives here. Let’s move here. Prepare all the necessities Dolphinus. Now what should my name be called in South Korea?” Poseidon wondered.</p><p>“If I may, Your Almighty, Son Hyunwoo. Son means God, and Hyunwoo means wise or virtuous protector. You are the almighty God, our protector,” answered Dolphinus.</p><p>“I should give you the stars, Dolphinus,” Poseidon, or Son Hyunwoo now, smiling big approving the suggestion.</p><p>“My honor, Your Almighty. I think it’s time we should put my queen back before the human comes,” Dolphinus suggested.</p><p>“I see. Before we go we should also bring up her mother’s to the surface Dophinus. And while you were doing so, I wanted to one last time see my queen’s beautiful face,” said Hyunwoo, caressing Yeojoo’s cheek, stealing a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“As your wish, Your Almighty,”. Not a minute later, they have prepared the wood for Yeojoo to hang on together with her pale mom on a different wood to hang on.</p><p>“Until we meet again, my love. And next time, I hope to see your beautiful eyes,” said Hyunwoo, bidding Yeojoo farewell, with sirens of rescuers are heard nearby.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first time venturing into alternate universe, or published writing in general. So I'd like to apologize in advance for any mistake and holes in the story. Also, I have limited knowledge of Greek Mythology, or medicine, or sports competition, so I am trying my best to get the ambience as fitting as it should (or I could).</p><p>Enjoy!<br/>Love,<br/>A fellow showki enthusiast</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>